


Enough

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: This was my first smut OOF
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut OOF

San could tell that Seonghwa was upset. Something was bothering him throughout their practice, and it was showing in how he kept making mistakes. San let out a sigh and stopped the music before confronting Seonghwa. 

_ “Hwa, what’s wrong?” _

A deep frown was etched onto his face, eyes looking just passed San’s face so that he wouldn’t have to look at him.

_ “Nothing, let’s keep going.” _

_ “I’m not stupid, I know something is wrong. Just tell me.” _

**_“I said it’s nothing, so drop it.”_ **

San reached to grab Seonghwa’s forearm with a firm grip, lasting about five seconds before Seonghwa pulled his arm away and swiftly pushed San up against the mirrors covering the wall. 

_ “Seonghwa, what are you doing?” _

_ “You wanna know what’s wrong with me? You. You’re what’s wrong with me. Lately, you have been so fucking shameless: walking around the dorm wearing close to fucking nothing, shooting looks my way. You’re causing problems that I’m not sure that you can handle so I need you to fucking stop.” _

Seonghwa began to pull back, nostrils flaring when San finally spoke up, voice soft from the shock of his outburst.

_ “How do you know I can’t handle it?” _

Thick eyebrow raised, Seonghwa ran his tongue over his bottom lip before tilting his head, eyeing San through his bangs.

_ “You wanna test that?” _

San quickly glanced over Seonghwa, eyes lingering over the now obvious bulge in his sweats before coming back up to meet his piercing gaze.

_ “You really think that you’re the only one whose been all hot and bothered?” _

Only a moment passed before San had warm lips against his, pulling him into a hot kiss as his hands made their way under his shirt. Seonghwa wasted no time in letting his hands explore the boy’s slim body. He knew that the door to their practice room was unlocked and that they didn’t have time to waste. He pulled away just enough for his lips to hover above San’s, a smirk playing on his lips. 

_ “Normally I’d have you get down on your knees and make up for how you made me suffer, but we’ll just have to do that later. Let’s see how well you can handle it.” _

Seonghwa littered kisses over his neck, hand reaching into his own sweats to free his cock from its confines. A moan escaped San’s swollen lips before forming three breathy words.

_ “Don’t hold back.” _

Something snapped in Seonghwa and his hands were tugging San’s sweats down in one quick motion. 

_ “Freeballing? It’s like you wanted me to look… Play the song over again, put it on repeat.” _

San reached for his phone, barely able to hit the play button before he was flipped around, front pressed against the cold glass of the mirror. An arm wrapped around his middle, keeping a firm grip as Seonghwa prodded at his entrance. A kiss on his shoulder, another at the crook of his neck before Seonghwa’s lips were at his ear, hot breath tickling its shell.

_ “Do you trust me? I need to know that you want this as much as I do.” _

A nod.

_ “I need to hear you say it.” _

_ “I trust you. I want this.” _

A gentle kiss was pressed to the shell of his ear. 

_ “Are you sure you can handle this?” _

Another prod, teasing the hole with his tip just barely pushing passed the rim.

**_“Don’t hold back.”_ **

That was all the confirmation he needed before pushing in with a force that sent San forward into the mirror. Seonghwa’s lips attached to his neck as he set a quick pace, giving him little time to adjust as he rocked into him. The glass fogged as San moaned out, the mix of feeling Seonghwa’s cock thrusting in and out of him, and his teeth sinking into the skin just passed the collar of his shirt sending pleasure through his body. He pushed his hips back to meet each thrust, shifting his hips enough to have Seonghwa brushing against that sweet spot that had him seeing stars, he didn’t even notice his hand snaking down to pump his member. 

_ “Let go, baby. If you don’t do it now, you’ll have to wait till we’re back at the dorm, and I don’t think you can wait that long~” _

A string of unintelligible curses and moans left San’s lips, his back arching as he felt himself nearing his end. Seonghwa held him tighter, feeling his body began to give out when he felt ropes of cum coat his hand. 

_ “That’s it, baby, there you go.” _

Noticing that the room was suddenly quiet, he brought his coated hand up to San’s lips, inserting two long fingers to keep him quiet.

_ “Suck.” _

He moved the arm he had holding San up to grip his hip, pressing him further into the mirror as he thrusted at a now uneven pace, releasing inside of him and riding out his high. 

The practice room was filled with their panting and San’s muffled whimpering and-

_ “I… don’t wanna know what’s going. Please just get yourselves cleaned up and just- Hurry because we had plans to go get dinner and I’m hungry and by the looks of it so are you and oh god-“ _

Seonghwa chuckles at the sound of their leader’s rambling. San didn’t dare move, his whole body tensing in embarrassment when he thought about how he must look, fucked out with Seonghwa’s fingers in his mouth.

_ “We’ll be out soon, Joong. Give us a moment would you?” _

Seonghwa turned to smile at him just in time to see his flushed face before he turned away, nodding and stumbling over his words.

_ “I’ll wait outside.” _

A smirk was etched onto Seonghwa’s face as he pulled his fingers out and pulled out from San’s hole to make himself decent and to grab his towel from his dance bag, coming back quickly to clean him up.

_ “Don’t be embarrassed now, you’ll have plenty of time for that when we get back to the dorm.” _

With that, Seonghwa placed a soft kiss just under the crease where his ass meets his thigh, biting softly before tugging his sweats back up. San peeled himself away from the mirror, face red as he quickly went to grab his things. 

_ “Should we leave the mirror like that for the janitor to clean?” _

Seonghwa asked teasingly, making San choke. 


End file.
